Hello (LuMin)
by mandossi
Summary: Hanya sebuah SongFic dari lagu Evanescence - Hello. Percaya deh summary sama isi beda jauh. A Lu HanxMin Seok Fic. Bad words indeed. Tolong review kalo berkenan ;3


**[****– mandossi present –****]**

**Hello**

**LuMin**

**OneShoot**

**T**

Summary : _Hanya sebuah SongFic dari lagu Evanescence – Hello. LuMin as main Pair._

a/n : Cuma mau bilang, sebagai penghayatan, dengerin lagu Evanescence – Hello.

**WARNING!**_** All of this story is Lu Han Point of View! OOC, Typo(s), kurang memuaskan, shou-ai**_

* * *

-o0o-

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Banyak siswa-siswi yang keluar dari kelas secara berhamburan. Rata-rata tujuan utama mereka adalah surga sekolah, kantin. Tapi tidak denganku.

Perkenalkan, aku Lu Han. Siswa salah satu menengah atas disalah satu sekolah terkenal di Seoul. Dan saat ini, aku menunggu di depan sebuah loker. Loker milik kekasihku. Sebut saja dia Kim Min Seok. Satu-satunya – menurut pandanganku – pemuda yang memiliki pipi paling _chubby_ di sini. Hahaha.

"Hai Lu! Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama," itu dia. Aku terdiam.

Ha-ah, selalu seperti ini.

"_Baozi_. Sudah berapa kali aku katakan hm?" dia sudah berada di depanku saat aku bertanya.

Dia hanya mengerutkan kening – bingung. "Memang kau mengatakan apa, _Xiao _Lu?"

Aku menghela nafas. Kesal.

"Jangan turuti kemauan si Chan Yeol itu, _baozi_. Kau kira aku tidak sadar saat kau mati-matian menyembunyikan warna ini?" aku menarik tangan kanannya yang ia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya.

And see! Goresan yang seperti silet ini menjalar dari siku hingga pergelangan tangannya. Darahnya tentu tidak sedikit. Bahkan – mungkin – hampir memenuhi jaket belakang yang dikenakannya. Aku menatap nanar pada luka goresan itu.

Chan Yeol sialan!

"Sudahlah, _Xiao _Lu. Tidak apa-apa.." ia berkata pelan. Kepalanya tertunduk.

_Iya aku tahu, baozi! Aku tahu kau menyukai si gila Chan Yeol itu! Tapi kau sekarang kekasihku! Aku tidak melarangmu untuk menyukai selain aku! Tapi aku mohon jangan turuti kemauan mereka! Aku mohon…_

Kata-kata itu hanya berputar di otakku. Mulutku hanya diam. Manik mata coklatku menatapnya dalam. Ha-ah.

"Baiklah.. Kalau begitu ikut aku. Kita ke UKS sekarang." Lebih baik membersihkan dulu luka pada lengan Min Seok. Aku benar-benar tidak tega melihatnya.

_Sebenarnya kau ini apanya? Kau bahkan tidak dapat menjaga Min Seok dengan benar. Kau payah, Lu Han. Kau payah!_

Aku merutuki diriku. Sambil menyeretnya, aku menatap sekeliling. Berharap sekalian menemukan sosok bajingan itu. Dan membuat perhitungan di sini! Cih!

"_Xiao _Lu.." aku mendengarnya. Tapi aku hanya tetap menyeretnya. Dan juga memperhatikan sekelilingku.

"_Xiao _Lu.." diam. Aku tidak memperdulikannya. Akhirnya dia juga diam. Tidak memanggilku lagi.

_Maaf_.

.

.

Dan ruang UKS hanya beberapa langkah lagi.

Tap… tap… tap… tap.

SREK.. SREK..

"Bersihkan dulu darahnya dengan air. Aku akan mengambil obat yang dibutuhkan."

Ia hanya mengangguk pelan. Lalu berjalan ke wastafel yang ada di ruang ini. Sedangkan aku mulai mengambil alkohol, kapas, obat merah, dan plaster dari kotak P3K.

"Duduk di kursi." Lagi. Ia mengangguk menurut.

Aku mulai mengolesi goresan itu dengan alkohol, dan ia meringis. Ini pasti perih.

"Ma-maaf," ucapku. Dan ia hanya mengangguk dengan menggigit bibirnya. Aku melanjutkan kegiatanku.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf…" aku menengadah melihat wajahnya yang tertunduk. Aku tahu mata itu.

_Aku tahu kau menyesal. Aku tahu kau takut dengan sikap kasarku yang tiba-tiba tadi. Aku tahu, _baozi_…_

"Diamlah dulu. Sebentar lagi selesai." Aku memalingkan wajahku. Berfokus kembali pada luka di lengannya. Bahkan ini membutuhkan kapas yang panjang untuk menutupi goresan-goresannya.

_Kapan rasa sukamu itu akan berakhir? Kapan kau melihatku lagi? Kapan kau bisa bersanding denganku tanpa rasa sukamu itu? Kapan, _baozi_?_

_Iya benar. Aku lemah. Aku tidak dapat menjagamu. Aku tidak dapat di sampingmu 24jam penuh. Aku payah. Payah, Lu Han. Payah!_

"Nah, selesai." Aku berdiri, hendak mengembalikan alkohol, obat merah, plaster, dan sisa kapas yang tidak terpakai ke kotak P3K.

"_Xiao_ Lu, ayo ke kantin!" Min Seok tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di sampingku. Yang sejujurnya membuatku sedikit terperanjat kaget. "Ayo!" kali ini tangannya menyeretku tanpa basa-basi. Astaga.. perubahan_ mood_nya cepat sekali…

.

.

"Ah, kenapa mendung?" gerutunya saat kami sudah keluar dari ruang UKS. Aku sedikit melirik ke atas. Benar, kenapa jadi mendung, ya? Ini kan musim panas..

"_Xiao _Lu, kau duluan saja ke kantinya. Aku melupakan sesuatu di kelas." Mendengarnya mengakatan kelas, spontan aku menoleh. "Ada apa?"

"Chan –Chen ingin meminjam sesuatu. Uhm.. ini!" ia menunjukkan mp3 nya yang berbentuk bundar dan berwarna biru itu di hadapanku. Aku mengangkat satu alisku ke atas. "Memang mp3 Chen rusak?" dia langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. Lucu.

"Hn, baiklah. 15 menit kau harus sudah ada di kantin. _Arraseo_?" lagi-lagi ia mengangguk. Aku menyodorkan jari kelingkingku, "Janji?" dan ia menautkan jari kelingkingnya. Kami berdua saling melempar senyum.

_Lihatlah Tuhan, kenapa manusia semanis dia harus menyukai orang macam Chan Yeol? Kenapa Kau tega?_

"Sampai jumpa!" aku sedikit tertegun saat ia sudah berjalan menjauh. Tidak menyadari bahwa tautan kelingking kami terlepas. Dan rasanya ada yang aneh. Tapi aku menepisnya. Semua pasti baik-baik saja. Ya, pasti…

_Aku harap._

-o0o-

Ini sudah menit ke-10 dan Min Seok belum kembali.

Aku sengaja duduk di posisi pinggir jendela. Firasatku mengatakan kalau sebentar lagi ada hal yang _aneh_ selain hujan di musim panas kini. Sebenarnya tidak aneh, tapi musimnya berlawanan kalau hujan turun sekarang. Seharusnya kan matahari sedang terik-teriknya sekarang.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku keseisi kantin. Berharap menemukannya yang juga sedang mencariku, lalu aku melihatnya dan melambai ke arahnya. Sayangnya itu mustahil. Aku bahkan tidak menemukan sosok itu.

_Sudah 13 menit, _baozi_. Kemana kau?_

Berpikiran negatif, aku memikirkan kalau dia dihadang (lagi) oleh sekawannya Chan Yeol yang tahu pasti kalau Min Seok menyukai ketua nya itu. Tapi pikiran positif, aku memikirkan kalau ia masih bercengkrama dengan Chen. Mengingat mereka berdua kerabat jauh. Ha-ah. Ini membingungkan!

Lambat laun, suara hujan mulai terdengar. Banyak siswa-siswi yang berbisikkan kenapa hujan harus turun di musim panas. Aku menghela nafas. Aku yang _janggal_di sini. Aku pun menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalaku. Kesal.

"Ah! Kris!" alih-alih mencari, lebih baik aku bertanya. Deretan dua depan dari tempatku, di sana ada Kris, Lay, Suho, dan…

_Chen?_

"Oh, Lu Han. Ada apa?" aku masih mendengar respon Kris. Tapi, otakku sudah bekerja duluan. Jika Chen ada di sini. Tidak mungkin Min Seok meminjamkannya pada _Chen-Chen _yang lain. Karena Chen yang ada di sekolah ini hanya Kim Jong Dae. Si kerabat jauh Min Seok sendiri!

BRAKK!

_Sial! Sial! Sial! Kim Min Seooooook!_

Pikiranku kalut. Aku berlari ke kelas Min Seok tanpa memperhatikan jalan dengan benar.

_Akan kuhajar si Chan Yeol itu! Ini sudah keterlaluan!_

Derap langkah kaki ku terdengar hingga menggema di sepanjang koridor. Pada pertigaan tikungan yang kanan menuju kelas Min Seok. Aku mendengar beberapa gadis berbicara dari luar kelas (di bangku koridor), "Kudengar Min Seok-_oppa_ diseret lagi oleh geng-nya Chan Yeol ke gudang sekolah. Kasihan dia. Chan Yeol benar-benar brengsek."

Kata-kata itu bahkan sudah cukup membuat jantungku berdetak lebih, dan lebih cepat. Aku tidak peduli mereka mengatakan itu karena melihatku (yang jelas-jelas) mencari Min Seok. Persetan dengan itu. Yang ada di pikiranku, adalah cepat-cepat membawa pergi Min Seok dari geng brengsek milik si bajingan Chan Yeol.

_No double think. _Aku kali ini benar-benar seperti orang ketakutan setengah mati. Berlari tanpa memperhatikan sekeliling. Aku tidak mau kehilangan Min Seok hanya karena Chan Yeol. Hanya karena seseorang yang bahkan tidak dapat menghargai seseorang! Bangsat!

.

.

.

BRAKKK.

"Oh, ada pahlawan kesiangan rupanya. Ck, kau telat _pangeran_, hahaha." Suara bass Chan Yeol terdengar begitu memuakkan. Dan.. apa ini…? Min Seok…?

"Min Seok… kau apakan dia brengsek!"

"Cih, jangan terlalu menghargainya. Dia ini makhluk _menjijikkan_ yang tidak tahu malu. SA-MA SE-PER-TI-MU! Hahahaha!" Chan Yeol dan sekawannya tertawa. Aku menggenggam erat telapak tanganku. Kalian tahu ada apa dengan Min Seok?

_Baju atasnya hilang. Wajahnya lebam. Kapas di lengan kanannya yang tadi kuperban hilang. Sekarang bertambah di dadanya. Kedua tangannya sama-sama dipegangi oleh dua anak buah si bajingan. Dan, ia tertunduk saat aku menatapnya. Menatapnya dengan rasa sakit. _Baozi_…_

"Kau… kau bahkan lebih menjijikkan. Dasar bajingan!" aku masih menatap Min Seok walau aku yang kumaksud adalah Chan Yeol. Dapat ku dengar kalau dia mendengus mengejek. "Aku? Menjijikkan? Ckckck. Kau butuh dokter, Xi Lu Han. Hahaha." Aku sudah berlari ke arahnya saat ia masih tertawa, bersama gengnya.

BUGH. BUGH. BUGH. BUGH.

Spontan ku menghantam wajah dan perutnya tanpa ampun. Tidak memperdulikan anak buahnya yang kaget dan mencoba menjauhkanku dari ketuanya ini.

"Kau yang tidak bisa menghargai orang!"

BUGH. BRAKK. BRAKK. (menendang anak buah Chan Yeol yang mendekat)

"Kau yang tidak mengerti bagaimana menyayangi orang tanpa berharap dibalas!"

BUGH. BUGH. BRAK. BRAK. BRAK.

"Dan terakhir! Kau ini orang yang tidak memiliki kasih sayang!"

BUGH. BUGH. BUGH. BUGH.

Aku terus menyerangnya. Tidak menghiraukan seruan Min Seok yang sudah di lepas oleh anak buah Chan Yeol. Seruan untuk berhenti memukuli Chan Yeol.

BUGH. BRUKK.

"XI LU HAN!" dan itu seruan terakhirnya, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya Chan Yeol. Saluran pernapasanku tidak karuan. Masih mencoba mengais udara secara besar-besaran.

"Lu Han… hiks.. _xiao _Lu.. berhenti hiks.." aku menoleh ke arah Min Seok yang terduduk dan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Aku berjalan ke arahnya. Aku berjalan dengan rasa sesak.

GREP.

"_Baozi_…" desisku pelan. Aku memeluknya erat. Menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dadaku. Dan ia masih terisak, semakin keras. Aku tidak memperdulikan seragam sekolahku yang terkena darahnya.

"Sekarang kau mengerti? Jangan suka lagi pada orang lain. Mereka belum tentu sejalan dengan kita. _Baozi_…" ia mengangguk. "Aku tahu aku egois. Tapi aku hanya ingin seorang Kim Min Seok hanya memandangku. Bukan dengan yang lain. Kau tidak merasakan rasa sakitnya.. rasa sakit saat kau masih dan terus mengejar orang lain. Bahkan kau berbohong padaku, _baozi_." Ia makin terisak. Dan sekarang menangis. Seragamku basah karena air mata dan darahnya.

"_Du bu qui, Xiao_ Lu, _du bu qui_." Min Seok terus menangis sambil berkata maaf. Aku mengecup ujung kepalanya. "Iya, aku mengerti. Dan berhentilah menangis." Ibu jariku mengusap kedua pipinya yang terbentuk anak sungai karena air matanya.

"Dimana jaketmu?"

"Dilempar Tao (salah satu anak buah Chan Yeol) ke _ring_ bola basket." Ujarnya, menunjuk salah satu _ring_ yang tidak di pakai yang ada di pojok ruangan. Aku mendecak. Bagaimana aku mengambilnya? Dasar tiang si Tao itu.

"Hn, kalau begitu pakai seragamku saja." Ia kaget. "Lalu kau bagaimana?"

"Ada ini." Aku menarik kaos V neck ku yang kupakai sebagai rangkap baju. Ia mengangguk pasrah. Dan aku mulai melepas kancing atas seragam ku, dan melepas seragam itu dari atas. "Maaf kalau ada bercak darahnya."

"_Gwaenchana_. Lagipula itu karena aku," ucapnya sambil memakai seragamku. Ah, aku teringat sesuatu!

"_Baozi_, kita pulang saja. Biarkan si bajingan Chan Yeol dan tikus-tikusnya di sini. Masalah tas, akan kuhubungi Kris agar dia yang membawanya." Jelasku yang tanpa ba-bi-bu menyeretnya keluar menuju tempat parkir. Menyeretnya ke motor _ninja tag-4_ warna putih-kuning. Dan memaksanya memakai _helm_.

"Ke mana, _Xiao _Lu?"

"Membawamu ke dokter, lalu kita berkencan jika dokter mengijinkan."

"Sekalipun dokter tidak mengijinkan. Aku yakin kau tetap akan memaksa kita berkencan." Aku tersenyum kuda ke arahnya. Tepat sasaran juga. Aku tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hey, _baozi_. Dengarkan ini. Mulai sekarang kau hanya milik-_ku_. Dengar? **MILIK-KU SEORANG.**" Tanpa jawaban. Respon. Atau apapun. Aku langsung memacu motorku menjauhi kawasan sekolah. Tidak perduli satpam yang marah-marah memanggil kami.

* * *

-**THE END**-

**Apa ini aneh? ;-;**

**Awal mula, saya pikir ending bakal Chara's Death. Eh kok endingnya macam absurd gini… *pundung***

**ada yang tahu nama arti lirik Evanescence – Hello yang jadi backsound penulisan ini? Kalau ada, pasti mikirnya juga sama. Kenapa nggak Chara's Death? *plak***

**huhuhu maafkan saya, saya nggak sanggup liat Min Seok death u.u jadinya saya menistakan Chan Yeol di sini. Kalau Kris / Kai sudah biasa, saya bikinnya jadi sedikit beda. Hahaha**

**well, apa Angstnya kerasa? Walau tanpa lagu? Ahk! Saya nggak jago bikin yang beginian. Ini aja ragu buat nge-post. Takut nggak ada yang suka *pundung lagi***

**uhh, demi LuMin. Tolong Review bagaimana kesannya pada FF ini ;-; kalau banyak yang review kan saya senang. Brarti banyak yang suka sama FF ini. Yayaya? *modus***

**hahaha… well, mind to RnR?^^**


End file.
